


【VD】【ND亲情向】Hunnie Pie

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 但丁气呼呼地拉上熊猫背包的拉链。他对蕾蒂感到十分不满，这个女人睡在他们的沙发上，吃光了他和尼禄冰箱里的甜食囤货，最后还对着他的品位挑挑拣拣大放厥词。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 31





	【VD】【ND亲情向】Hunnie Pie

1.

“巧克力还是薯片？”

“薯片。”

“草莓还是香蕉？”

“草莓。”

“橙汁还是苹果汁？”

“橙汁。”

蕾蒂感到一阵胃痛。男孩垫起脚扒拉着他的熊猫背包，但丁不允许他带太多零食去春游，所以二选一，二选一就是这对傻子想出来的最好的法子。她确实有那么一点不太适应这个画面，但也并非看一眼就会死。

“春游有什么好玩儿的，就是些穿花花泳装的小女孩、毛茸茸的蝴蝶还有怪气味的游泳池，”蕾蒂啃着被男孩嫌弃的那颗苹果，她用手臂抵住下巴，“你不如让尼禄跟我去做委托。”

“呃——想都别想。”

但丁揪了揪他过长的头发，牢骚似地对女人说，并在同时摁住了男孩趁着他转头想要偷偷往包里塞另一包品客的手，他瞪了一眼尼禄：“你也是。”

“世界最佳妈咪哈？”蕾蒂哼哼了几声，冲着蔫蔫的男孩挤眉弄眼，“真甜蜜。”

“所以你到底干什么来了。”

但丁气呼呼地拉上熊猫背包的拉链。他对蕾蒂感到十分不满，这个女人睡在他们的沙发上，吃光了他和尼禄冰箱里的甜食囤货，最后还对着他的品位挑挑拣拣大放厥词。

蕾蒂用嘴巴咬住苹果，看起来吊儿郎当的和往常没什么区别，但接着她迅速从小腿绑带里拔出枪，连续的子弹擦着但丁的鬓边长发射中了他们背后的几只突然显形的恶魔。她朝男孩眨眨眼，踢开凳子跃上餐桌。

“拯救你们的屁股蛋。”

但丁叹口气，握住尼禄的手顺势抓起他的小卫衣，然后抽出叛逆，蕾蒂冲着他吹了声口哨，看起来就像街上的流氓对着路过的姑娘干的事。

"好久不见了，老伙计。"她摸摸叛逆剑柄，故作地咂舌说，"他有了小怪物之后，你都没怎么见过晴天了对吧？"

"你知道你听上去就像个变态吗？"

"嗯———"

蕾蒂啃干净苹果，把果核扔进从窗口爬进来的恶魔的嘴里，子弹一股脑地对着那张血盆大口噼里啪啦地汇集。

"———我不在乎。"

被扼住了后颈提溜离地的男孩很兴奋，他把熊猫背包抱得紧紧的，虽然脑袋被牢牢压在但丁的肩膀上什么都看不见，但男孩还是傻乎乎地大笑起来，"妈咪，我还想多玩几次。"

他的背脊处涌动出一股蓝色的魔力，它破开那件深色的小卫衣变成一对长了小爪子的翅膀，牢牢抓住妈咪的大衣，湿哒哒又噗噗地扇动着。

2.

偶尔，偶尔蕾蒂到Devil May Cry时会骑机车带着尼禄出去兜上几圈，男孩很喜欢狂风拂面带来的窒息感。

"我要去德伊斯小姐那里帮她除草，"但今天他拒绝了蕾蒂的提议，尼禄系好鞋带后蹭了蹭地板，"一小时有8刀，如果干得好，她还会多给2刀的小费。"

"你需要钱来干什么。"蕾蒂有些好奇，但她克制着不显出追问的态度，"好吧，那我开车送你去德伊斯小姐那里总行吧？"

3.

但丁很忙。

在他重新开工后，莫里森就一股脑地把挤压的无人认领的委托全都交给递交给了他，倒不是说他没办法处理这档子事。

但他还有一个小怪物要操心，尼禄很黏他。

魔界裂缝被处理干净了，现下不会有谁犯傻来打扰，因此这里很安静。

可能有点太黏他了。但丁思考着把叛逆从死去恶魔的躯壳里拔出来。每次他背起叛逆出门的时候男孩都会坐在楼梯上看着他发呆，就像个忧虑被遗弃的小狗崽崽。

4.

山丘顶的榕树底的餐布上有一打健怡可乐和施耐德白啤、一张南瓜花配鳀鱼和烤菠菜的披萨。

尼禄今天七岁了。

蓝到发黑的半空上织网罗密着许多的睫毛似的星星，颜色不一，有暗有亮，但它们都在燃烧。尼禄一眼不眨地盯着它们：有些火苗簇拥在一起，成为密密的一大群，有些却是孤零零的。

"它们会分开吗？"男孩在但丁的怀里抬起头，他的鼻子在被黑漆漆夜晚淹没前的霞光的照耀下烫灼过，"我们会分开吗？"

但丁摸摸男孩的鼻子，曾经他也在夜晚拥抱着维吉尔的手臂询问他同样的问题。

"碾碎一颗燃烧的星星能够塑造一个世界，骨骼灰尘的光和蒸发的雨水、四季重新聚集，天空和地幔会再次合拢在一处。"他对他的儿子重复着他父亲在童年时候曾经对他描述过的词句，"你只需要找到这颗星星。"

"我能找到你，妈咪。"尼禄郑重地宣布道，他从口袋里掏出一根项链，"只要你带上这个。"

"这就是你存起零花钱和除草得来的成果？"但丁低头，让男孩把项链给他戴上，"谢谢，尼禄。我很喜欢。"

在他们的头顶，榕树的树冠上无数的恒星在无边无际的荒原宇宙里逡巡，沿着罅缝般的光幔间的丝轨轮转。在它无征兆的膨胀和坍缩中，有些世界诞衍了，有些世界消亡了，有些世界重获新生。


End file.
